borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomad
| image = File:Border_midget_shield.jpg | imagewidth = | caption = Nomad Torturer with his midget shield. | title = | gender = Male | race = Human | faction = Bandit | level = | status = | location = | game = Borderlands 2 | appearances= Borderlands 2 | voiced by = }} Nomads are a type of enemy in Borderlands 2. They are slow-moving bandits with some sporting large shields that provide nearly full cover while allowing the Nomad to remain mobile. Some Nomads will simply carry a gun, with no shield, whereas others still will dual wield a pair of guns. Variants *'Nomad' - The basic Nomad. Nomads wield Assault Rifles and will slowly advance towards their targets and rarely seek cover. Can knock back a target with an over-the-shoulder melee attack. *'Nomad Pyro' - Fire-resistant Nomads who use a short-range flamethrower to attack their enemies and set them on fire. When an enemy is outside of the flamethrower's range, they switch to assault rifles. They also wear a targetable fuel tank on their back. When the tank is destroyed it explodes like a grenade, instantly killing the Nomad and anything nearby. Pyros are highly resistant to fire elemental attacks, but their packs have no such defense. *'Shock-Nomadic' - Shock-resistant Nomads with Tesla coils sticking up over their shoulders, which supply them with shields and can quickly drain the shield of any enemy that draws too close. From a distance they use assault rifles and occasional shock grenades. Like the Pyro, the Shock-Nomadic's pack can be shot, however shooting it does not result in an explosion. Instead, shooting the pack causes it to arc lightning onto anything nearby, and disables the Shock-Nomadic's shield in the process. They will give orders on nearby bandits. *'Nomad Torturer' - Nomads with a Psycho Midget chained to their shield to absorb incoming bullets. The midget can be freed by shooting the three chains that bind it to the shield. After the midget has been freed it will usually turn around and attack the Torturer until it is either killed or it kills its previous captor. However, if the player is close enough to the midget when freed, the midget may instead attack the player first. Freeing the midget also reveals a small hole in the shield that players can fire through to damage the Nomad. Aside from using assault rifles to attack the player from afar, they can also unleash a powerful shield bash when in melee range. Freeing the midget commonly causes the Torturer to use this attack on the midget, providing players a relatively easy opening to attack. They give orders just like the Taskmaster. *'Nomad Taskmaster' - Nomads who give orders to the other Bandits in the area, improving their combat effectiveness but potentially letting alert players prepare for the imminent shift in tactics. Like the Torturer, the Taskmaster carries a heavy shield that can deflect bullets. However, instead of a midget being strapped to the front, the Taskmaster's shield is outfitted with additional armor plating. This armor plating can also be shot off with enough bullets or explosives. After this armor plating is removed, the player can shoot the Taskmaster through the hole in their shield. *'Marshall'- Duster-clad Nomads that appear in Lynchwood who have about five appear near the bank when the player invades the bank during and after Breaking the Bank. *'Sheriff's Posse' - Duster-clad Nomads that appear in Lynchwood as the player progresses through the area's story. They appear during the showdown with the Sheriff, in front of the bank, and sometimes throughout the area riding armored skags. *'Badass Nomad' - Nomad with a spiked shield that causes extra melee damage. As with Taskmasters, they will give orders to nearby Bandits. *'Heavy Nomad (TVHM)' - Rarer version of Nomads that carry launchers. *'Midget Raider (TVHM)' - Behaves like a normal Nomad, but midget-sized. Found exclusively in Lynchwood, Sawtooth Cauldron and Fink's Slaughterhouse. Taskmaster Commands *''Take cover boys!/Get behind something, idiots!'' - Enemies will take cover. *''Charge him/her boys!/Charge!/Overrun 'em! ''- Enemies will behave like a Psycho and run up to players and melee them. *''Toss grenades!/'Nades, now!'' -Enemies will throw grenades at the Vault Hunter(s). *''Shoot the short guy!/Shoot the 'zerker! - Enemies will focus on a player playing as Salvador *''Kill the ninja thing/guy! - Enemies will focus on a player playing as Zer0. *''Kill the hot chick!/I want that Siren dead!/Get rid of the magic chick!'' - Enemies will focus on a player playing as Maya. *''Kill that Mechromancer!/The little girl! Kill her!/Somebody shut that Mechromancer down!''- Enemies will focus on a player playing as Gaige. *''The Commando! Get him!/Tear the Commando Apart! ''- Enemies will focus on a player playing as Axton. *''Focus on that Slagger! ''- Enemies will focus on whoever applied the Slag effect. *''I want that sucker dead!/Pop that jackhole's head open like a grape! Bosses *Assassin Oney *Bad Maw *Captain Flynt *Deputy Winger *Doc Mercy *Mad Mike Quotes Normal *''Quit making me work for it!'' *''Drop your gear, I'll let you go!'' *''Dibs on their scalps!'' *''I'll make a coat outta ya!'' *''You won't last two minutes!'' *''I want everything you got!'' *''Just leave!'' *''Leave us alone!'' *''Gimme your damn loot!'' *''I'll survive, you won't!'' *''You should be runnin'!'' *''Look at all t that stuff!'' *''Some nice gear ya got! '' *''Just DIE!'' *''Die, midget lover!'' *''You're worse than a midget!'' *''You can still run!'' *''Midget loving taint-sacks!'' *''Shut up, tiny! (spoken by Nomad Torturers on rare occasions when their captive midgets squeal in fright)'' *''Shut the hell up!'' (spoken by Nomad Torturers on rare occasions when their captive midgets squeal in fright) Dying *''Don't scavenge my stuff...'' *''But, my gear...'' *''Midget lover...'' *''I miss my midget...'' *''At least I won't have to deal with you people anymore...'' *''Bury me with my stuff...'' *''Leave me alone...'' *''Been waiting for this...'' *''Hell...'' Player fleeing *''I ain't followin' you! '' *''Stayin' back here!'' *''Yeah, runnin' away!'' Player crippled *''Freaking finally!'' *''I told you to leave us alone!'' When attacked *''Aw nuts.'' (when slagged) *''Slag? Really?!'' (when slagged) *''Slagging bitch!'' (when slagged) *''Augh, disgusting!'' (when slagged) *''Crapsack.'' (shield depleted) *''Lucky son of a bitch!'' (shield depleted) *''My shield!'' (shield depleted) *''Quit screwing my shield!'' (shield depleted) *''Layoff!'' *''How?!'' *''Son of a ... bitch!'' *''Damn bastard...'' *''Stop it!'' *''You bitch!'' Nearby when Goliath goes into rage mode *''Everybody run!'' *''He's angry!'' Fighting escaped midget *''Midget on the loose!'' *''Get back on the shield!'' Mortally wounded *''Just... end it already...'' *''I'm so sick of this...'' *''Wounded again...'' *''I... don't... die...'' *''Keep trying...!'' Ally's demise *''He owed me rations!'' *''Ha ha!'' *''Serves him right!'' When grenade is thrown *''Aw crap.'' *''Huh?'' *''Grenade!'' *''Oh! Grenade!'' *''Dammit!'' *''What?!'' When Zer0's Decepti0n fades out *''That was a decoy!'' *''The real one! Get the real one!'' *''How'd he move so fast?'' *''Crap! It was just a hologram!'' *''Idiots! You can't tell a person from a hologram?!'' *''it's an illusion! The real one is over there!'' When Axton throws down a turret *''Look out!'' *''What the?!'' *''Nice turret!'' *''That ain't gonna help you!'' *''W'the hell is that?!'' When Phaselocked by Maya *''Frickin' witch thing!'' *''What the hell?'' *''Put me down!'' *''Whoa... WHOA!'' When Salvador Gunzerks *''One gun wasn't enough!'' Notes * On the top left corner of the Nomad's shield there is a printed face of the internet meme "F**k yeah"."F**k yeah" face: 02:30"F**k yeah" meme *The Nomads detest Midgets, choosing to affix them to the front of their shield to show their hatred for them. This becomes amusing when you consider Midget Nomads, who also talk about how much they hate Midgets. *In Fink's Slaughter House critical hit kills on the midgets strapped to the shields count towards the optional objectives. *Whenever a Nomad issues a command, he will always lift his shield to the side, exposing his body. Media Nomad_concept.jpg|Nomad concept art. BL2 nomad.jpg References See Also Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bandits